


All That I Am

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A fanfic I made for my best friend starring her oc Bluu. You’re everything that I am.





	All That I Am

Bluu a tanuki girl was walking to a Chinese restaurant when suddenly a dark figure dressed in all black grabbed her. All she could see was the faint blue colors of a familiar mask. She gasped looking up into the masked face and knew instantly that it was Leo her supposed long lost dead lover. Her hands started to shake as she clenched them and found that tears had escaped her eyes. She had so many questions to ask him but that’s when he shushed her with his masked lips on hers. He said, “everything will be made clear in time.” “But I need to know Leo! What happened to you all those years ago?! I thought Shredder had destroyed you!”  
Leo didn’t say anything. He just took her to an abandoned warehouse and laid her down on an old bed there gently. He removed his mask and got on top of her leaning down to press his lips softly yet passionately onto her lips to where she started to moan. Bluu gripped the black fabric on his shoulders and molded and moved her lips with his in sync. They made out for a few minutes until Leo slipped his tongue into her wet cavern and explored it entwining his tongue with hers eventually. Bluu mewled Into the kiss as she wrestled with his tongue for dominance to where she lost their little battle and needed to part for air a string of saliva connecting their lips until Leo licked it off. He moved his mouth and his face into her neck breathing in her musky city scent as he slowly but surely nipped gently and nibbled her neck. Bluu whimpered softly as she held onto him crying out in pleasure. Leo trailed his lips across her shoulders making more love bites as he decided to take her jacket and shirt and bra off. He groped one soft squeezable mound of flesh in one gloved hand while the other he sucked licked and swirled his tongue around to make the left bud harden between his teeth. Bluu moaned again holding his head tighter against her as he then let go to now suck on the other one he just roughly groped. His ministrations caused her to gasp and squeak. He eventually settled in between her legs smelling that her sex was almost ready for him. He pulled off her underwear and skirt and put his head in between her legs to suck on and lap at her clit letting Bluu groan some more from that. Leo slipped two gloved fingers into her walls as he felt them crush his fingers the deeper he went into her with them finger fucking her. His tongue brushed at and caressed her wet soaking folds and his fingers rubbed and stroked along her lining. He took them out to swallow her juices that spilled forth out of her vagina and she elicited another moan wanting more. Leo pulled down his black pants and after his shaft dropped down her slowly entered her groaning. Bluu by this point was still a virgin. She started crying out in pain and Leo hushed her waiting for her to adjust to him. Eventually she did and he started moving into her again increasing his speed and picked up the pace while grunting as he heard her mewl. Bluu scratched his shoulders with her claws and arched her back as Leo thrusted roughly and vigorously into her making rhythmic thrusts and movements. She made louder whimpers than before as she gripped his shoulders. All that could be heard was the sound of his hips slapping roughly into her and her cries of pleasure. He eventually reached her g spot and pounded into it groaning. She groaned in lust as well as she felt herself climaxing all over again. His end drew best and he released his seeds into her their juices colliding into each other’s and then he pulled out of her both panting heavily. He pinched a pressure point in her shoulder. The next morning when she came too she saw no evidence that Leo had ever been there. No clothes no footsteps or anything like that in the dust on the floor. She groaned in pain as she sure felt it but she thought to herself was it all a dream? That’s when she found the tattered old remnants of Leo’s mask. Tears spilled out of the corners of her eyes. This meant only one thing. Leo was indeed dead but apparently he wanted to see her one last time before moving on. She looked up into the ceiling and clutched the fabric close to her heart as her tears carried on the wind.  
The End


End file.
